


Thank you

by hades_17



Series: Fanfiction! [7]
Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Ferris Wheels, Fluff, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25672378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hades_17/pseuds/hades_17
Summary: It's Valentine's! Kanon made some chocolates for her crush, Chisato, too!! How will she react?
Relationships: Matsubara Kanon/Shirasagi Chisato
Series: Fanfiction! [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836760
Kudos: 14





	Thank you

Kanon stared at Chisato's classroom door from a distance with Misaki standing beside her. "I can do this...!" she encouraged herself. "I believe in you, too, Kanon-san." Misaki told her. Just then, Chisato's classroom door slid opened. "I'll see you later, 'kay?" Chisato's voice rung in Kanon's ears. Misaki gave her a little push, her feet skidding on the floor and towards Chisato. "Ah, Kanon... How are you?" Even those words are able to make her heart beat a bit. "Ah, C-c-c-c-c-c-chisato-chan...! I wanted t-t-t-to give you this!!" Kanon said, handing the box of chocolates towards her with a note attached to the top under the pink colored ribbon.

_Please go out with me...!_

Chisato stared at her and smiled. "Sure." she said, fluffing up Kanon's hair. "I'll pick you up at 6, 'kay?" Chisato said, before walking off, waving towards Kanon. Misaki came out from her hiding spot and pat Kanon on the back, who looked shell shocked. "You did it! I knew you could do it!" Misaki said. Kanon smiled at her, fixing her hair. "So, where do you wanna go for your date?" Misaki asked, trying to bring Kanon back to reality. "Ah! I'm conflicted between the theme park and an aquarium..." she said. "Well, how about the theme park? It's only here for a while, no?" Misaki said, grabbing Kanon's hand. "We need to find something for your date. Come on!" Misaki dragged her to the mall as the last bell rung.

*****

It's time.

It was 6 and Kanon was waiting in front of her house. She was in a pastel blue one piece with a white jacket draped over her shoulder, white lace high heels with a translucent bag with a small jellyfish pin on the front. She saw Chisato walking towards her house which put a huge smile on her face. She was wearing a pastel yellow shirt with a matching white skirt and yellow heels. "Ready?" Chisato asked Kanon, who nodded. "Where to?" Chisato asked, admiring Kanon's dress. "Ah-! The theme park..." Kanon said. Chisato replied with a smile and walked alongside her to the theme park.

"This is going to be fun."

*****

"Wow..." Kanon was amazed. The theme park was so beautiful, the light from the Ferris Wheel illuminated the whole place which had so many people, mostly children, having fun. Kanon held Chisato's hand and walked close, not wanting to get lost. "What should we start with?" Chisato asked, fixing her hair a bit. Kanon pointed to a dart game, where the prize was a jellyfish plush. Chisato tried to shoot a dart but missed. Kanon focused and got the bullseye, winning the plush. "That was amazing, Kanon!" Chisato clapped, making the blue haired girl blush. "T-thanks..." she hid her face behind the plush and held close to Chisato again.

They tried all sorts of games, winning at some and losing at another few. At last, it was nearing midnight. Kanon almost couldn't open her eyes and rested her head against Chisato's shoulder for support. Chisato laughed and eyed the Ferris Wheel. "Want to ride the Ferris Wheel?" Chisato asked, Kanon nodding immediately. They paid and got on the ride. It was beautiful, the small people on the ground and all the lights, nothing more romantic. Wait... Kanon blushed and looked at Chisato, who was smirking. "Romantic, no?" Chisato said, staring out the glass. Kanon couldn't help but agree, staring down to the ground. "Chisato-chan..." she muttered under her breath. "Hmm?" Chisato asked. Kanon stared into her purple eyes, who stared back. She inched closer and grabbed Chisato's chin, going in for a kiss. Nothing matters anymore, the noise dimmed, the sound of fireworks going off echoed in the background, lighting up their magical moment.

"I love you..."


End file.
